Remember
by rozez-and-angelz
Summary: What happens if you were #1 in school? Then it was all taken away from you like that*snaps* You were adopted from a place where you had all your best friends.  And then you have to go back there, and then a guy says to you I'm tied with you forever?
1. Overview

**Remember**

_**I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters, and I have to give credit to VampWolfGirl because she was the one who got me writing stories**_

Chapter 1

Strike POV

As I looked out the window, I was dreading what came next.

"Strike, your next." Mr. Scrapp said. Strike is my nickname because I was almost everywhere. I was invisible, or at least that's what I think. Everyone else said that I was popular, haha. I was seriously nervous… I stood up in front of my English class, 3rd period, and read my report.

"I chose a book called 'El Libro de Comer'," All the kids in my class laughed, or at least the kids that took Spanish. Mr. Scrapp didn't understand what was so funny because he always boasted that French was sooooooo much better. And yes I did choose a Spanish cooking book just to rub it in his face, and yes I'm glad I did. I just went on and on about the food and culture. Yet again, another 100. After class Jason walked with me to chorus, he's my boyyfriendddd. I'm just so glad that we have some classes together, this is his last year here at Adams High, he's a senior, but I'm still a sophomore. I was kinda in shock when he asked me out, so I think I sounded like an idiot. Anyways, no need to go into my long story, in chorus all the guys got yelled at so Ms Colesta told us we had to stay two minutes after the bell.

"Damn it," I said to my best friend, Edis, "I can't afford to be late to lunch!"

"Don't talk so loud, why? You have a date with an ultra-cute guy?" She asked.

"No!" I half-whispered, half-screamed. Oops.

"3 minutes." Said Ms Colesta.

"Damn you Strike."

"Sorry…hehe" I said really quietly.

"Nice, lets now pay attention." Said Edis. I kept on wondering what I would wear to graduation, Jason was going to be up on stage and he's graduating in a week and I'm just so excited! The bell rang just then and we had to stand on the risers for the next 3 minutes. Finally we were allowed to leave and Jason was there next to me and then we went to his locker first so he could drop all his stuff there before lunch. When we got there it looked like Jennifer was leaning up against his locker. She's another senior, but the most popular kid here at Adams. A couple years ago she and Jason went out, but then Jason dumped her because she wanted more than Jason wanted to give. She went right next to him and hugged him even though his arm was around me. Don't ask me how she managed it without hugging me too.

"Hey Jason, how are you doing? I'm having a party at my house this weekend, and I'm wondering if you want to come, you know the address, right?" Jennifer asked in her high whinny voice.

He looked at me and still looking at me said, "Sorry, I'm busy, I have plans then."

"You know what? That's ok, I just wanted you to meet Lucas, my new boyfriend." She said pouty like. Wow this girl was a drama queen. She left and then Jason opened his locker and it was almost empty, schools out in a couple days, and the only thing in his locker was a picture of me and him. I smiled when I saw that because it was on the night of Prom.

"Ok, you ready to go to lunch?" He asked.

"Whenever you are!" I replied. My name was then called over the PA system. I looked up to Jason wondering what was going on.

"I don't know," He answered the look on my face, "Want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Nah, it can't take too long, right?" I asked. I went to the office and guess who was there! Of course my Grama. Grama has been taking care of me ever since my parents divorced, my dad now lives in England, and my mom got a job in Mexico, so of course I wanted to stay here, so Grama took me in. She had a sad look in her eyes and I knew this time was coming. She's been getting older and sicker, and she was going to send me off somewhere, I thought I was going to mom or dad, but she had a couple papers in her hand. She motioned me to come over to her, so I did. She was deaf, and I had to learn to communicate with her, to make it easier, we usually knew what each other meant. She pointed to the papers, and in big bold letters it said **ADOPTION. **I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. I nodded my head knowing it would be easier on her, she was going to a retirement home and she didn't want me to take over myself. I started a year younger so I'm only 15, so I need to go to a foster family for the next couple years to make Grama feel better, a little bit.

"Sure." I heard someone reply, I think it might've been me, Grama nodded and put the papers on the table as she left. I grabbed the papers and left. On my way to the cafeteria I went to my locker and put my bag on, I don't really think I'll be coming back anytime soon. When I got to the cafeteria, Jennifer was sitting right next to Jason, with Alex, Jason's best friend since daycare, on his other side. Jason was then putting a brownie in Jennifer's mouth, and I felt my own mouth gasp with shock and anger. Alex looked over and saw me, and then looked very sympathetic, he nudged Jason and then Jason looked over. I hope he saw the pain and sadness in my eyes, that back-stabbing, lying ass. I walked away with my head held high, until I got out the doors of the school. That's when I lost it, I ran from the school crying. I really believed that Jason would be there for me… I guess even true love has its limits…

"Strike! Wait up! Slow down! Please?" I heard Jason calling to me. I figured I could out run him, and then I looked over my shoulder. Oops, big mistake. Note for future, when being chased, never look behind you. No matter how tempting. Ok, this is what I saw. Jason and Alex running as fast as they can and only about a yard away. Not my best choice ever… I was thrown to the ground by either Jason or Alex, or if you want proper names, tackled to the ground. By two very athletic guys. Who play multiple sports. Remind me never to try and outrun the school's most athletic guys. Ever.

"All the kids at the table dared me to do feed her, her food." He said while helping me up and hugging me.


	2. Just a Dream

**Chapter 2**

**Strike POV**

Jason looked at me, all mud splattered with tears running down my face.

"S, what's up? I know it isn't just this that's bothering you." He said while scanning my eyes. I couldn't keep it bottled up any longer… "My Grama is sending me off to who knows where, because she can't take care of me when she's in a nursing home! And I'm angry at the world because of it! I want to be here during my senior year, and I want to be here when you visit from college!" At this point I was screaming and vibrating with anger. He wrapped his arms around me and held me

"Strike, no matter what I will always visit you where ever you are, ok? I will visit so often you'll get sick of me." He said trying to get me to smile, too bad it didn't work. I heard Nelly, Just a Dream playing and we both looked at Alex, who so happened to be singing along with his phone.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Who she comin back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

"Alex!" We both said.

"Yeah? Hey! Don't look at me that way; I'm just trying to set the mood here."

"Love ya…" I said.

"Should we get going soon? Personally I think we should go back to scho-" Jason started.

"NO!" Both I and Alex said at the same time. We both looked at each other and then he said, "Are you a mind reader? Because I just finished a book about these people who had special abilities…but they were vicious zombies…..and I'm pretty sure you aren't a zombie…." He started

"No sweetie, I'm not, its okay though, we can get you some help…let's go to my house, ok Ally?" I said trying not to laugh; I could see Jason also holding in a laugh.

"Shut up Syyy." Oooooh lil Ally made a comeback!

I got out my iPod and put on Tik Tok Parody-Midnight Beast Ft, Ste£fan. I turned it up loud because well, I felt like it right now. I saw Jason smirking at it but I just stuck my tongue at him. Call me a five year old; I'll say he's three. We walked over to my house and when we got to my front door, I felt something in my butt pocket.

"Alex!" I accused quickly, I turned around and saw him a couple yards away. He was staring at me like he didn't know what happened. Fuck him, I flipped him off and he just used his fingers to make a heart. I realized then that it was my phone. Oops. I unlocked it and said hello.

**Jason** POV

I turned around to look at Alex. I wonder what he did right now, when he caught my eye he mouthed, p-m-s-ing to me. I smiled, I wonder what we would do tonight….. My beautiful Strike said hello to someone and I turned around again to see who she was talking too. She was on the phone and I didn't know who she was talking to, she walked over to the big tree where we climb in to talk in... I caught a couple of the words, and I was scared. I think she was making arrangements for where to go… Honestly I am terrified for her, but I don't want her to know, one of us has to act strong…

**Strike** POV

I hung up and saw Jason deep in thought. I just got a call from a man named Dr. Cullen. He seemed interested; apparently he used to be friends with my parents….if I only knew them… He was going to come over in a later and talk with me about whether I was interested in coming home with him. I looked at Jason and Alex and realized that I would miss them more than I thought I would.

"You guys? I have a guest that's coming over, want to stay?" I asked already knowing the answer….

"Actually, we have to go to this meeting for college soon…..I'm so sorry S…." Jason said….Remind me not to ask questions I don't want to know the answer…I really hate when I do that.

"K, have fun you guys." I said before the tears could fall. I jumped out of Hope Tree, and ran inside. I quickly locked the door so they couldn't come in and see me like this. No one ever has ever seen me cry, I'm not weak. I felt a few tears slip out of my hold. I made something to eat, going on autopilot and sat down. I heard a knock on the door and looked over at the clock. Shit that should be Dr. Cullen. I quickly ran to the bathroom and behind the mirror I grabbed some makeup and applied it heavily. Like I always do to hide the real me. I ran back to the door and opened it.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you, and who are you?" I asked looking at everyone he brought.

"Good Evening Strike, I'm sorry to bring everyone, I figured we could all go out for dinner tonight, this is Esmé, my wife. These are our children Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Alice, Emmett, and Edward Mason. This is Bella Swan and her child Renéssme. These next two are not mine, but rather live right next to our town, Forks on a reservation, this is Jacob and Seth." When I locked eyes with Seth it was like just me and him only in this world. The one named Jacob sniggered a bit and then Edward was coughing like he was trying to hide a laugh. Did anyone care to explain for me?

"Pleasure to meet you all, would you like to come in for awhile? I asked keeping my eyes locked with Seth.

"No thank sweetie, we're going to go out and discuss everything over at a restaurant, any preferences?" Esmé asked.

Muahahahaha, I am so evil… If you guys have any questions, just leave a review or p.m. me…..I'm more than welcomed to them. I'll be updating probably just one of the fanfic's every weekend I can, but no guarantees. I can respond to reviews and p. messages during the week though. Did you guys enjoy this chapter? And what about Jason, will she leave him for Seth? Or will he break up with her? Is Strike going to live with them? Is she going to be turned into a vampire? Is she part Quileute? And how many of you have heard of the Tik Tok Parody? My friend sings it during school to me and I looked it up on YouTube and it took. Now that I'm done messing with all your minds, I want to know some answers from you….what do you think?


	3. Waving Flag

**Hakuna Matata, it has been such a long time. At least years right? Anyways I would tell you guys why I haven't updated since forever ago, but it would take hours just to write it all….like how long it should take me to finish my history homework I should be doing right now. I have gotten a bunch of reviews and I just want to thank you all for not torching down my house. Thank you for not torching down my house you guys. I did have it almost all planned out, around five chapters worth, but I lost my notebook I had it in, and then proceeded to be upset. Which means this isn't what I had originally planned out, but I'm trying. I also noticed a bunch of mistakes in the last two chapters and how nothing really flowed, so if anyone has any ideas, please please pleaseee let me know! I think that's all I wanted to say, and I'm going to try and respond to all of your reviews, once I figure out how to do it on my phone because I don't use the computer much for extra uses.**

Song: Waving Flag By: K'Naan

Give me freedom,  
Give me fire,  
Give me reason,  
Take me higher,  
See the champions,  
Take the field now,  
You define us,  
Make us feel proud,

When I get older,  
I will be stronger,  
They'll call me freedom,  
Just like a wavin flag,

So wave your flag,  
And wave your flag

**Where we left off, Strikes POV**

_When I locked eyes with seth it was like just me and him only in this world. The one named Jacob sniggered a bit and then ginger dude who I think was Edward started coughing like he was trying to hide a laugh. Did anyone care to explain for me?__ "__Pleasure to meet you all, would you like to come in for awhile? I asked keeping my eyes locked with Seth.__ "__No thank sweetie, we're going to go out and discuss everything over at a restruant, any preferences?" Esmé asked._

"Well Esmé, there's a bunch of great restruants around the area, maybe Applebee's or Olive Garden. What about you guys, wherever's fine for me. And I just want to thank you guys so much, I know that Uncle Matt used to talk highly of you guys after we moved and if you wouldn't mind I would be thrilled if I moved in with someone who I atleast know of, instead of some random strangers….no offense to them or anything." I said strongly hoping they were going to let me stay with them right after we left.

"I'll go wherever as long as they have food, I mean, of course wherever you enjoy eating the most," Seth paused, "As long as I get to sit next to you.. Is that alright? Nevermind, I'll sit across from you, or diagonal from you, or I'll shut up now so you won't think I'm a creepy stalker dude…" I bit back a smile while listening to him ramble on. It was so cute, and honestly, I hope that we got to sit next to eachother too. The ginger (Edward I think, but'll just refer to him as a ginger now) rolled his eyes and nudged Jake, who then gave Gingy a look and then stood right in front of Seth waving his hands around his eyes. Esmé just looked at the boys and then mentioned something about leaving and going somewhere to do something and so that I could do something else at a certain time; it was just backgrougnd noise, Seth captured my main attention. I wonder if he was a movie lover, or a book lover, or maybe he was neither nor kind of guy. Suddenly my vision was blocked by short black hair that was sticking up everywhere. Really? Did they have to block my vision of perfection? Appearently so.

"Earth to Strike… Is that even your real name? It has a nice edge to it and everything. So anyways, this is my beauty, her name is Stella. You'll be riding with me, Jacob and Seth." Annoyingly said the little sprite. I have to admit, she is a beauty. And very expensive. Stella is a black Aston Martin DB9, and had me drooling. Wait, did she just give me the honor of riding in her? Never mind, I take it back, the little sprite doesn't have an annoying voice, or at all.

"Seth and I'll ride in the back! Dibs on seat behind the passenger seat!" I hope everyone was okay with the seating arrangement. We all climbed in and my phone started going off with the song Waving Flag by K'naan.

"Oh no, I am so so sorry you guys, I thought I put it on silence, is it alright if I take the call?" I saw the sprite's head nod and I mentally smiled. Alex called! "Hey Allie! I thought you were looking at some schools! Why didn't you stay?"

"Woah woah woah sorois! Calm down chica, and take a deep big breath. It was only Jason who went to look at colleges, I'm not going anywhere," I couldn't help but here the double meaning to that last part…"Anyways, I'm babysitting Karina. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were ok. Are you?" He asked. Why does he have to have like a sixth sense?

"Sure frater, I'm good." I tried not to let any emotion leak into my voice. He was stressed as it was. His father was abusive and an alcoholic, and died in a car crash, while his mother often left for weeks at a time leaving his younger sisters in his care. People say that we're quite alike. Pfft I have no idea how they see it (Note the sarcasm).

"Everything ok? You look like you might cry Strike." Great, and here I was thinking that I was great at hiding my emotions.

"Yeah Seth, I'm good."

"That's great you guys! Now that we know that nobody's going to stick their head out of the car door, we can finally go and eat in approximately thirty seconds once we pull into the parking lot." Jake said with his eyes wide open, and a smile on his face.

"Whatever dude, lettuce go!" I announced loudly and dramatically.

"Did you just seriously say lettuce instead of let us?" Asked Jake with an amused smile on his face.

"Yawp. And it's not seriously, its cereally. Duhhh, have you not had a childhood?" I retorted back smirking.

"Um…funny story there." He started to look uncomfortable so I decided I should put him out of his misery.

"Call it Chicken Salad." And with that, I opened the Stella's door and made my way to the entrance. Wait, did we cereally go to Olive Garden? That meant we were in Stella for like half an hour! Wow….time flies….

**Ok, I am honestly really sorry about not updating, anddd having this be a super short chapter, I just wanted to set up the restruant scene and I'm pretty sure I sprained my wrist last week and it's starting to bother me. Oh yeah, and Sorois means sister, and Frater means brother. It's Latin. I would've done it in Arabic, but those require a new set of characters… I love you all, don't torch my house, and Adios until I see you again! I mean like me writing because I don't expect to see any of you in person unless you somehow go to my school and have a secret identity on here like I do. And if you do, we should hang out at starbucks… Only because it'll be very cliché. So now I will actually go so you don't have any more reason to harm me…**

**Review for me because it makes me have a warm and fuzzy feeling inside! (And also give yourself a warm fuzzy, trust me, they're amazing!) Ask anyone my team, I make them for all of them before a match, even though the last team match was last week, but now we're moving on to the tournament where the best of the best go, and according to my coach, I'm one of the best out of the best. Wish me luck for tomorrow! And Review, it'll make my day!**

**Rozez**


End file.
